The present invention relates generally to a frame assembly for a work machine to which is coupled a work implement.
It is desirable to steer a work machine, such as an articulated wheel loader, by rotating a front portion of the work machine with respect to a rear portion thereof. In order to steer the work machine in the above described manner, it is necessary to provide two separate frames that are pinned together about a vertical axis. It is also necessary to position and attach at least one hydraulic cylinder between the front portion and the rear portion to obtain the desired relative rotation or articulation of the work machine.
Typically, the engine and drive train components of the work machine are mounted on a rear end frame included in the rear portion. In addition, a number of lift arms, a linkage assembly, and a work implement are mechanically coupled to a front end frame (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d) included in the front portion of the work machine.
In the case of some work machines, for example an articulated wheel loader, the frame (i.e. the front end frame) is subjected to extremely high loads from several different sources. For example, the work implement is generally attached to the frame by a pair of lift arms, each of which being raised and lowered by a hydraulic lift cylinder that extends between each lift arm and the frame. The combined weight of the lift arms, the lift cylinders, and the work implement (and any load therein such as gravel or dirt) results in a substantial load being transferred to the frame. The work machine also has a mechanism that allows the work implement to be tilted or rotated with respect to the lift arms. Tilting the work implement causes an additional load to be transferred to the frame. Moreover, using the work machine to perform a digging or pushing operation also causes a substantial load to be transferred to the frame.
The requirement that the frame be capable of accommodating the above described loads inherently results in a frame structure that is quite large. Having a relatively large frame has several disadvantages. Specifically, the overall size, mechanical complexity (i.e. a large number of parts), and weight of the frame increases its manufacturing cost. Additionally, the operation of the work machine may be hampered because the large size of the frame (i) reduces the lifting capacity of the work machine due to its added weight and (ii) reduces the ability of an operator of the work machine to see the work implement during its use.
What is needed therefore is a frame for a work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a frame. The frame includes a first side wall portion having a first and second bore hole defined therein. The frame also includes a second side wall portion having a third and fourth bore hole defined therein. The second side wall portion is spaced apart from the first side wall portion such that (i) an interior space is defined therebetween, (ii) the first bore hole is linearly aligned with the third bore hole, and (iii) the second bore hole is linearly aligned with the fourth bore hole. The frame also includes a central wall portion having a fifth and a sixth bore hole defined therein. The central wall portion is positioned within the interior space such that (i) the fifth bore hole is linearly aligned with the first and third bore holes and (ii) the sixth bore hole is linearly aligned with the second and fourth bore holes. In addition, the frame includes an axle mounting structure and a hitch structure. The axle mounting structure and the hitch structure are secured to the first side wall portion and the second side wall portion.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a frame. The frame includes a first side wall portion having a first and second bore hole defined therein. The frame also includes a second side wall portion having a third and fourth bore hole defined therein. The second side wall portion is spaced apart from the first side wall portion such that (i) an interior space is defined therebetween, (ii) the first bore hole is linearly aligned with the third bore hole, and (iii) the second bore hole is linearly aligned with the fourth bore hole. In addition, the frame includes a central wall portion having a fifth and a sixth bore hole defined therein. The central wall portion is positioned within the interior space such that (i) the fifth bore hole is linearly aligned with the first and third bore holes and (ii) the sixth bore hole is linearly aligned with the second and fourth bore holes. Moreover, the first side wall portion is positioned in a first plane P1, the second side wall portion is positioned in a second plane P2, and the central wall portion is positioned in a third plane P3. Furthermore, plane P1, plane P2, and plane P3 are positioned substantially parallel to each other.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention there is provided a frame. The frame includes a first side wall portion having a first and second bore hole defined therein. The frame also includes a second side wall portion having a third and fourth bore hole defined therein. The second side wall portion is spaced apart from the first side wall portion such that (i) an interior space is defined therebetween, (ii) the first bore hole is linearly aligned with the third bore hole, and (iii) the second bore hole is linearly aligned with the fourth bore hole. In addition, the frame includes a central wall portion having a fifth and a sixth bore hole defined therein. The central wall portion is positioned within the interior space such that (i) the fifth bore hole is linearly aligned with the first and third bore holes and (ii) the sixth bore hole is linearly aligned with the second and fourth bore holes. The frame also includes an axle mounting structure and a hitch structure. The axle mounting structure and hitch structure are both secured to the first side wall portion and the second side wall portion. The frame further includes a box support structure located in the interior space. The box support structure includes a front box wall and a back box wall. The first side wall portion, the second side wall portion, the front box wall, and the back box wall together define a sealed void. In addition, the first side wall portion is positioned in a first plane P1, the second side wall portion is positioned in a second plane P2, and the central wall portion is positioned in a third plane P3. Plane P1, plane P2, and plane P3 are positioned so as to be substantially parallel to each other. In addition, plane P1, plane P2, and plane P3 are vertically orientated.